


Disturbing Behavior

by Darthelwig



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Maximoff Twin Feels, Pietro Maximoff Feels, Sibling Incest, maxicest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthelwig/pseuds/Darthelwig
Summary: This is loosely based on a deleted scene from Age of Ultron. Pietro deals with his feelings for his sister when she displays a bit of jealousy.





	Disturbing Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> So this is loosely based on a deleted scene from Age of Ultron. I saw a post on Tumblr regarding the possible subtext of the twins’ conversation, and it inspired me to write a scene. 
> 
> This is my first time writing this pairing, so please be kind. 
> 
> This is very loosely based on that scene. I’ve taken some liberties with the dialogue. 
> 
> If you don’t like Maxicest, this isn’t the story for you. Leave now. I don’t want nasty comments just because you read something you knew you wouldn’t like. Makes no sense to do that. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

“Disturbing Behavior”

By darthelwig

++++

Pietro placed himself in a good spot where he could hand out his gifts to people while still keeping one eye on his sister. He wasn’t comfortable letting her out of his sight for too long. It wasn’t like anyone could physically harm her, not anymore, but he still worried. He couldn’t help it. He’d been watching out for her for as long as he could remember. She was the center of his whole world, and if anyone hurt her, there would be hell to pay.

He’d had to fight off men for her before, men who saw his sister’s beautiful face and slim body, and wanted her whether she liked it or not. He had almost torn those bastards apart. Any man who would hurt his precious sister would receive no mercy from him. Pietro may have grown up on the dirty streets of Sokovia, but those streets had molded him, and he was strong and ruthless when it came to protecting those he loved. The one person he loved. Wanda.

He did get rather distracted by the crowd for a bit, though. So many people, who needed so many things. He wished he could provide everything for them. It made his heart warm, though, to be able to pass out medicines to those who couldn’t get them otherwise, and toys for children who otherwise might go without.

And it made him smile to be able to make a woman smile with a pretty dress, to be able to flirt and be flirted with back. That hadn’t happened in too long. He was enjoying the way girls responded to his easy smile and gifts, the way they seemed to like his attention and want more of him. A part of him imagined Wanda in their places, imagined her accepting his presents and advances, but he knew that wouldn’t happen, not now and maybe not ever.

“Is every girl in Sokovia getting a dress from Paris? At least Gertie’s looked warm.”

Wanda. He’d lost track of her, and her comment as she oh so casually strolled by made him flush with embarrassment as the girl he was with gave him a displeased look. He rushed to catch up with his sister, completely unfooled by her innocent expression.

“You’re jealous because you’re not getting a dress,” he teased, maybe a little too happy about that. Or maybe just sounding a little too happy, because it seemed to annoy her.

“You keep stealing, you’re going to get shot,” she said. He scoffed, irritated in her lack of faith, but she wouldn’t let it go. “I mean it! At speed nothing can touch you, but standing still-“

That was it. Pietro could feel his temper fraying.

“Do you think I want to be? You said “wait.” I’m waiting. I don’t know for what.” Wanda looked taken aback, but he was too frustrated to care at the moment. He was so tired of this. “You can’t have it both ways, Wanda. You tell me we can’t be together, that you’re not ready, that you need time to think, but you become jealous if I talk to other women. What am I waiting for, exactly? It’s like you can’t let yourself want me, but I can’t be with anyone else either! That’s not fair.”

“Do you want to be with those other women, Pietro?” she asked, looking hurt.

“ _No_ ,” he said through gritted teeth. “I want _you_. It’s always been you for me, but if we can’t be together, I don’t want to live as a monk! If I can’t have you, why can’t I try to find someone else? Besides,” he said dismissively, “this is just a bit of harmless fun. I’m not seriously looking right now. It would be good to know you’d let me go if I decided to, though.”

Wanda stared at him, seemingly at a loss for words. Her mouth moved as if she was going to say something, but before she could get anything out, they were interrupted by a young boy.

“The man says you need to come to the church,” the boy said. “The...iron man.”


End file.
